Toothless
by XxNightFuryXx
Summary: This is a new story my first;Please read and enjoy :) Imagine a world with hiccup on the run, his village destroyed but no familiar bodies laying down, Toothless dies, (May return by some cliche thing) Something called a Skrill comes :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the story, I only own the plot of this fanfiction which is a story made by a person rather than the author of the book,And i am not him/her.

I suddenly awoke from dragon screeching in the background, I lazily pushed the dragon with my hand, I got ready;Not for work, something more interesting for a person like me, I picked my bag and pushed it in a comfortable position on my back, I got outside, The sun blinded my vision.

Running;I did my daily routine, I ate breakfast;Usually some bacon and eggs,With some coconut water,I trained with toothless a little, he was getting stronger every day, I just stared at him startled by his power caged into a innocent creature, It lead back to that night...

_I was running to the village, It was burning, Toothless took me by my leg and flew far away, the thunder destroyed his wings, He fell on an island with me, we made our own shelter, Knowing one day we would return back to where i belong, I knew there were enemies they all had, And they probably attacked my home;my people._

_A _tear found it's way on my cheek, I knew this island from my previous journeys, This was the Whispering Death breeding area. I suddenly mounted Toothless and flew away, Instinctively, I went back to the village;Hoping to see the terrifying vikings, among me; one was there, Rubble, Fire, And axes, I tried finding any survivors, No one lived, I heard a noise.

Toothless was being attacked by Alvin the treacherous;Our most feared enemy, I ran to Toothless only to find he had a spear right through his heart,His big eyes that were teary looked into mine a last time, and he dropped dead, I ran away, too scared to face my enemy.

Alvin chased me, I was greeted by a fierce dragon; The Skrill, It was a hatchling, I grabbed it, I ran into the forest near my home.

Years passed and the Skrill and i became attached, I used to ride it, I never caught a sign of anyone familiar, I had grown out a stone heart, Never afraid to kill, No more mercy, I smashed a tree with my hand, and walked away.

**I will upload more ofcourse, this is my first story i guess? Cut me some slack :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the story, I only own the plot of this fanfiction which is a story made by a person rather than the author of the book,And i am not him/her.

I suddenly awoke from dragon screeching in the background, I lazily pushed the dragon with my hand, I got ready;Not for work, something more interesting for a person like me, I picked my bag and pushed it in a comfortable position on my back, I got outside, The sun blinded my vision.

Running;I did my daily routine, I ate breakfast;Usually some bacon and eggs,With some coconut water,I trained with toothless a little, he was getting stronger every day, I just stared at him startled by his power caged into a innocent creature, It lead back to that night...

_I was running to the village, It was burning, Toothless took me by my leg and flew far away, the thunder destroyed his wings, He fell on an island with me, we made our own shelter, Knowing one day we would return back to where i belong, I knew there were enemies they all had, And they probably attacked my home;my people._

_A _tear found it's way on my cheek, I knew this island from my previous journeys, This was the Whispering Death breeding area. I suddenly mounted Toothless and flew away, Instinctively, I went back to the village;Hoping to see the terrifying vikings, among me; one was there, Rubble, Fire, And axes, I tried finding any survivors, No one lived, I heard a noise.

Toothless was being attacked by Alvin the treacherous;Our most feared enemy, I ran to Toothless only to find he had a spear right through his heart,His big eyes that were teary looked into mine a last time, and he dropped dead, I ran away, too scared to face my enemy.

Alvin chased me, I was greeted by a fierce dragon; The Skrill, It was a hatchling, I grabbed it, I ran into the forest near my home.

Years passed and the Skrill and i became attached, I used to ride it, I never caught a sign of anyone familiar, I had grown out a stone heart, Never afraid to kill, No more mercy, I smashed a tree with my hand, and walked away.

**I will upload more ofcourse, this is my first story i guess? Cut me some slack :) **


End file.
